Unexpected Arrival
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get a visit from the girl Quinn gave up. Faberry.


_"Quinn, everything is gonna be okay." A sixteen year old Rachel was telling her girlfriend who was questioning giving her new born child up for adoption. "She'll go to a good family and this is what you wanted remember?" Quinn looked at Rachel with tear filled eyes and nodded. Rachel held her until she stopped crying. When she'd calmed down Rachel pulled away and said, "I'll get you some water." Again Quinn nodded and as soon as Rachel left a nurse walked in._

_ "Would you like to name her?" _

_Quinn thought about saying no, but before her lips could comprehend she'd already said, "Bailey Barbra." The nurse left silently and Quinn felt exhaustion wash over her. Rachel entered the room again with a cup of water. Quinn drank it quickly and Rachel watched her. "Thank you." _

_Rachel nodded and sweetly asked, "Do you want anything else?"_

"_Just you." Quinn said feebly. "And sleep." She added with a smile. Quinn shifted in the bed making room for her girlfriend to climb in. "I love you, Rachel." Quinn whispered with her eyes closed and on the verge of sleep._

"_I love you, too Quinn." Rachel replied before sleep overtook her as well._

"Rachel, are you hungry?" Rachel heard Quinn ask pulling her out of her thoughts. Rachel walked away from the calendar she had been looking at leaving May 25th marked with a square and walked back to the living room where her wife was sitting on the couch.

"Do you want dinner, baby?" she asked crawling into Quinn's waiting arms.

"Santana just called and asked if we wanted to have dinner with her and Brittany." Rachel smiled at her.

"Do you want to go?" Quinn looked unsure. "We could order out and stay in." Rachel offered when Quinn still looked thoughtful.

She turned to Rachel and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"You know I don't care. We've had this discussion before." In the almost twelve years that they've been married and lived in New York they've gotten a monthly call from either Brittany or Santana asking if they wanted to get dinner and Quinn had always been the one to decide whether they went or not.

"But you've been rehearsing all day and this is your night off." Quinn explained as if it would make Rachel choose. Rachel sighed again.

"Brittany knows my days off and I'm sure she told Santana when to call you. It's your choice." Rachel stood up, but Quinn pulled her back down into a passionate kiss.

"I'll call them." Quinn said pulling away to stand up. Rachel watched her walk away knowing exactly what they were doing that night. Life with Quinn had become a predictable but still enjoyable life. Rachel went and practiced for the play she was the lead of every day and night six nights a week and once a month had a double date with Brittany and Santana who had moved to New York a year after Rachel and Quinn had. Rachel had gotten Brittany the job as choreographer and as pay back Santana got Quinn a job at her firm. Life was perfect and as Rachel and Quinn will later realize life doesn't like being perfect for long.

The curve ball came into their life a week later while Rachel was on stage. She looked out and could bet on her life that she saw a younger Quinn sitting on the front row. She looked towards the wing on her left and saw her wife so she placed it in the back of her mind until later that night Quinn asked her why she'd paused and looked at her in the middle of the show.

"I thought I saw an eighteen year old you in the front row." Rachel answered honestly.

"Oh." Quinn replied surprised. Rachel watched her in silence. "She'd be eighteen." Quinn finally said.

"I know her birthday was last week."

Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and said, "I should have known you'd know too. You were there."

"I mark it on the calendar every year." Quinn nodded.

"So do I." they shared a laugh until Quinn started to cry. Rachel wrapped her arms around her and rocked her until she had calmed down. "I think about her every day."

"Brittany asked me why I was spacing yesterday when I was thinking about her."

"That makes me feel better. I thought I was weird." Rachel shook her head.

"I think it's normal to think about her." They were silent again until Rachel quietly asked, "Do you regret not keeping her?" Quinn didn't answer right away and Rachel was afraid she had said the wrong thing.

"I think about that sometimes and I also wonder if my life would be like this if I had or if I'd still be in Lima alone with a teenage daughter. If I was still in Lima I'd resent her and my life would be horrible if I had to stay behind without you." Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"I wouldn't have gone if it meant leaving you behind." Rachel replied rubbing her thumb over Quinn's hand.

"Rachel, we both know you would have. You couldn't have stayed in Lima and stayed happy, but thanks for saying it." Silence fell around them again and eventually they fell asleep. The next week passed like they normally did, but Rachel kept seeing the girl who looked like Quinn in the front row every night. She pushed it away and never told Quinn knowing it would bother her as much as it was bothering Rachel if not more. That next night after they'd gotten home from work and were planning on eating dinner and relaxing for Rachel's one day off a week they got a knock on the door. Rachel answered it before Quinn could and felt her jaw drop to the floor when she saw the girl who looked like Quinn standing on their doorstep.

"Hello." Rachel said trying to be composed.

"Hi, I'm looking for Quinn Fabray." The girl said smiling nervously.

"It's Quinn Berry now." They heard from behind Rachel. Rachel looked at Quinn and saw the realization in her eyes when she'd laid eyes on the young girl.

"Well, I'm your daughter that you put up for adoption eighteen years ago." Quinn's jaw dropped and she grabbed Rachel's hand to stable herself.

"I'm sorry to bother you I just was in town with school and wanted to just see you." She turned around and started to walk away, but Quinn got her voice.

"Are you happy?" the girl half turned with a smile.

"Yes I'm very happy with my mom and dad." Quinn looked at Rachel then back at the teenager.

"Do you want to come in?" the girl nodded.

"Thank you. I didn't come here to freak you out I just wanted to meet you." Quinn and Rachel smiled and led the young girl into the living room.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked sitting on the arm of the chair Quinn was occupying.

The girl sat on the couch across from them as she said, "Bailey Barbara Berry."

Quinn's heart seemed to stop and she mumbled, "I never thought they'd keep the name I gave you." Rachel looked at her.

"You named her?"

She said at the same time that Bailey asked, "You named me?" Quinn nodded and her eyes landed on Bailey's.

"Bailey 'cause it was a name I've liked since I was a kid and Barbara 'cause it's her middle name." she pointed to Rachel. Rachel opened her mouth to speak and Quinn shot her a look that said they'd talk about it later so she promptly shut it until the name fully registered in her mind.

"Your last name is Berry?" Bailey nodded.

"It's common, but my dad brags that we're the cool ones 'cause we have a Broadway star in our family who I've been trying to look for all week, but the only Berry on Broadway right now is you so are you my cousin?" Quinn looked at Rachel who had a blank face.

"What's your dad's name?" Rachel asked her voice somewhat shaky.

"Leon."

Rachel nodded and immediately stood up and said, "Excuse me." Quinn followed her into the kitchen.

"Isn't your cousin named Leon? The one you said is a carrier for Tay-Sachs?" Quinn asked realizing why Rachel had walked in here.

Rachel nodded and said, "I haven't talked to or seen him since we found out about his wife being pregnant, but if what Bailey says is true and I'm sure it is I'm married to my adopted second cousins blood mom." Rachel started to freak out and Quinn wrapped her arms around her.

"Calm down, babe. It's okay." Rachel took a few deep breaths and pulled away from Quinn.

"This is weird."

"Yeah." Quinn agreed.

"I can't believe you named her after me." Rachel added.

"I thought it was cute and before you ask the nurse came in after you left to get me water and asked if I wanted to name her."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked flatly.

"I don't know. I didn't want to make it a big deal out of it. I never expected her to come here." Quinn said starting to pace in front of Rachel.

"It's okay, babe." The Broadway star grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and looking into her eyes both girls saw clarity. Without another word they walked back out to see Bailey looking at the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. The older blonde left her wife's side to stand next to the girl she gave birth to so many years ago.

"That was taken right after you were born." Quinn said signifying a picture of Bailey in Quinn's arms with Rachel and her dads standing behind her. "It's the only picture I have of you." Quinn's voice sounded sad and Rachel walked beside her to take her hand. Bailey saw the minor exchange and smiled.

"Did you guys have any children?" the older girls exchanged another look and shook their heads.

"It's never been a good time." Rachel answered simply. Bailey nodded as if she understood and looked back at the pictures.

"Who's that?" she asked noticing another picture of Quinn holding a small child with Rachel beside her, but instead of two men behind them there were two women.

"Our friends and there child. He'd be about two now, right?' Quinn looked at Rachel who nodded.

"Brittany brought him by the set this morning." Something hit Rachel and she looked wide eyed at Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"Puck donated the sperm." Quinn got it and looked back at Bailey who had heard everything and was really confused.

"He's your half-brother by your father." Bailey looked at them then walked over to the couch.

"Let me get this straight. My birth mother is married to my adopted cousin and I have a half brother by my dad and your best friend." Quinn and Rachel nodded at the same time.

"Ohio is small." Rachel offered and Bailey laughed only to be joined by Rachel and Quinn.

"This is weird." Bailey said after they'd calmed themselves down. "Tell me about him."

Quinn and Rachel sat down again as Quinn explained, "Brittany and Santana were going to get Finn, my ex-boyfriend and Pucks best friend to donate, but he couldn't so they got Puck and they were gonna name him after him, but then Puck's wife got pregnant with a son and after much persuading on Brit's part they named him Donald."

"Why did it take so much convincing?"

"Brittany only wanted to name him Donald because of the duck."

"Oh." Bailey chuckled then asked, "How many other kids did Puck have?"

"None other, just you, Donald and Noah."

Bailey turned to Quinn and Rachel who were still holding hands and smiling asked, "How long have you two been together?"

"About sixteen years. I was six months pregnant with nowhere to go and she took me in."

Quinn started and Rachel continued, "We became friends first then more and we've been together ever since."

"Do you guys fight a lot?" the eighteen year old asked smiling.

"Oh, we fight, but we always get through it." Quinn replied grabbing Rachel's hand. Bailey nodded.

"My boyfriend and I used to fight all the time, about stupid stuff. It's partially the reason we broke up."

"Partially. Why else did you break up with him?" Rachel asked curiously and Bailey smiled a smile that Rachel knew she got from her mother.

"I had my eyes on another guy."

Quinn nodded and Rachel whispered, "Like mother like daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with Puck when I already had Rachel in my sight."

"Oh." Quinn and Rachel shared a look and Bailey looked at her phone.

"I've got to be going, but if it's okay I'd like to come back."

"Yeah that's fine." Quinn replied walking her to the door. "You're always welcome here."

"Thank you. I'm going to Julliard, but I could call you in advance next time." Rachel smiled at Julliard as Quinn gave Bailey her number.

When Quinn had closed the door she turned to Rachel and said, "That was weird, but good."

"Better than when I met my mom." The Broadway star said walking toward the bedroom. Quinn followed and both girls didn't talk until they had both climbed into bed.

"Do you wish you'd kept her now?"

"Not really. I would have liked to see her grow up, but I'm really glad she was raised by your cousin." Quinn answered snuggling into Rachel's side.

"Yeah, it takes keeping it in the family to a new level." Quinn smiled and looked at her wife who had a look on her face that meant she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Rach?"

The brunette didn't answer right away and Quinn wondered if she heard her, but before she could ask again Rachel turns to her and asked, "Do you want a child?"

"We can't hon." Quinn answered taken back by Rachel's question.

"That's not what I asked. I merely asked if you wanted one." Quinn was silent and Rachel thought she had fallen asleep until she felt Quinn sit up.

"I've thought about what it would be like to raise a child with you and what it would be like to hold a mini you, but I've always pushed it away because I knew we couldn't have one." Quinn saw Rachel's eyes flicker in the moonlight and asked, "Do you want one?" Quinn silently watched Rachel as she turned to face her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I want one if you do." Quinn thought to ask further, but after hearing the faint snoring of Rachel decided against it. Instead she kissed her wife on the cheek before rolling over and falling asleep quickly.

Another week passed in routine until one morning Rachel was out the door before Quinn woke up leaving a note saying that she had an early morning rehearsal and that she'd see her that evening. Quinn shrugged it off knowing this wasn't normal, but not anything to worry about until she got a call from Brittany.

"Hey, B how's rehearsal going?" Quinn asked cheerfully getting into her car.

"What rehearsal? I don't have to be to work until one." Brittany answered confused.

"Nothing, never mind. What do you need?" The shorter girl asked not wanting to vent to her friend just yet.

"I know it's kinda short notice, but I wanted to surprise Santana with dinner so do you think you could watch Donald for a few hours?"

Quinn didn't even have to think before she replied, "Sure, B I'd love to."

"Oh, thank you, Q. I'll bring him over at about five thirty if that's okay."

"That's fine." The blondes got off the phone, but Quinn couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness she felt knowing Rachel lied to her. She tried to concentrate on her cases that morning, but couldn't as she imagined what Rachel could have done that she needed to not tell Quinn about.

"Hey, Q." she heard Santana say from the doorway and she looked up. "What's wrong?" she asked closing the door and walking in to sit in the seat across from Quinn.

"How could you tell something was wrong?" the blonde asked suspiciously.

"You had that look in your eyes that you got when you thought Rachel was cheating with that douche from her production."

"Theo." Quinn offered through clenched teeth.

"Yeah him. Anyways, you later found out she was just proposing, but you have the same spacy look on your face that you did then."

Quinn sighed and looking at the closed door past Santana's head replied, "Rachel lied to me this morning, said she had an early rehearsal."

"And you think she's cheating?" Santana asked and Quinn shook her head.

"I don't know. I don't think so 'cause last week the girl who I gave up came over to visit."

"She did? Why?" the Latina stood up from her chair than sat again when Quinn looked at her pointedly.

"Sorry. Go on."

"That's okay." Quinn smiled at her friend. "Anyway, she came over and we talked and ended up finding out she was adopted by Rachel's cousin."

"Small world." Santana interjected and the blonde nodded.

"Very, but she left and soon after Rachel asked me if I wanted a child. I said, "Yes but we can't have one" then asked if she wanted one. She said "I want one if you do." Then fell asleep."

"That's kind of a weird response."

"I know. I just don't know what to think of. Where could she be and why would she lie about it. We weren't fighting and she doesn't hang out with Theo anymore; the only people she hangs out with now are gay guys and straight girls so I'm just confused." Santana stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry that you're confused, Q, but I'd just ask her. Hey, you never know she might have just gone to the sperm bank to get pregnant." Before Quinn could respond Santana had walked out the door and closed it softly. New thoughts ran through the blondes head as she worked the rest of the afternoon not letting her concentrate on anything, but the fact that her friend could be absolutely right and what Rachel would have to say for herself.

At five Quinn walked into her house expecting to see her wife so she could ask, but only found a note.

"I know you're watching Donald so I'll see you when the show ends tonight. I love you." Quinn threw the note away and started on dinner. She busied herself cooking then cleaning the small apartment until she heard a knock on the door. She quickly opened it to find a smiling Brittany and a bouncy Donald.

"Thanks again for doing this, Q." Brittany said pushing Donald ahead of her.

"You're welcome, B. I'm sure he'll keep me company tonight." Quinn bent down to give Donald a hug before standing up to face Brittany.

"How are you doing? Santana told me Rachel lied to you this morning."

"I'm okay, I guess. I know she's not cheating on me I just don't know why she lied."

"I'm sure it's a good surprise. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Quinn watched as Brittany hugged Donald and told him to be a good boy for "Aunt Quinn". Once Brittany said goodbye and walked out the door Quinn focused her attention on the small two year old who had already walked into the kitchen like he owned the house. Quinn smiled and followed him knowing she'd have her hands full the rest of the night and with a boy who got into everything she was. The time flew by quickly and soon Brittany and Santana came to pick up their son. Brittany carried a very sleepy little boy out the door to place him in the car while Santana gathered his toys and diaper bag.

"Still spacey I see." She said pulling Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking about Rachel." Quinn answered quietly. The Latina stood up from the floor and pulled Quinn in for a brief hug.

"It'll be okay. She loves you and I'm sure she had a good reason to lie."

"Thanks, S." Quinn said honestly as she looked into the other girls eyes.

"Well, I guess I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." Santana said walking to the front door with Quinn following.

"Bye." Quinn closed the door behind her friend and fell onto the couch. She didn't realize she fell asleep until she felt someone shaking her shoulder and heard them say her name.

"Hi, Rach." She said with her eyes half open. Rachel kissed her lips softly and Quinn placed her hand on the back of Rachel's head to deepen the kiss.

"How was your day?" Rachel asked when she pulled away.

"Boring." Quinn replied sitting up. "What did you do today?"

"I was at the studio all day." Rachel answered as if she had the answer prepared.

"I know you lied. Brittany told me you didn't have an early morning rehearsal." Rachel stood up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me Rachel!" Quinn yelled as she followed Rachel who walked straight to the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of water. "Where were you this morning?" Quinn asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"The doctor." Rachel replied quickly walking past her wife to sit at the kitchen table.

"Why did you lie?" the blonde asked sitting across from Rachel.

"Because I went to go see if I was capable of having children." Quinn's mouth dropped at Rachel's words.

"Why?" she asked shocked.

"Because of our discussion last week. We both want a child and I wanted to look at all our options to have one."

"You can't get pregnant." Quinn said standing up and starting to pace.

"Actually the doctor said . . ." Rachel started, but Quinn interrupted her.

"No, I mean you can't be pregnant and working on Broadway and you shouldn't have lied to me about where you were going. You know I hate in when you lie." Rachel stood up at the sound of Quinn's voice cracking and walked over to pull her in her arms.

"I know. I just wanted to figure stuff out before we talked again. I wasn't going to make any decisions without you, but that's no excuse I shouldn't have lied and I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Quinn pulled away to look Rachel in the eyes. "Just don't do it again." Rachel nodded with a chuckle.

"So how was Donald tonight?" she asked and Quinn smiled.

"He's a two year old, in everything, but it was still fun."

"Enough fun to make you want one even more?" The blonde looked at Rachel incredulously.

"I know when you get something in your head it doesn't go away, but do you want a child that bad?"

Rachel looked at the ground and replied, "After I saw your . . . Bailey that first night I had a dream that I was pregnant and since then I've wanted one. I won't bring it up again if it bothers you."

Quinn lifted Rachel's chin so their eyes met and said, "It doesn't bother me. I just wanted to know why. Last week you said you only wanted one if I did and now you're bringing it up a lot."

"I didn't want to make it too obvious that I wanted one. I can't look at Donald lately without wanting to pick him up and hold him." Quinn smiled at the prospect of seeing a completely new side of Rachel.

"So what you're telling me is that you want a child because of a dream?"

"Not because of a dream Quinn, more so because of a dream yes, but not completely because of a dream, ever since you had Bailey I've thought about what kind of mother you would be which led to me wondering what kind of mother I would be. So no I don't want a child because of a dream I want a child because of you."

Quinn felt herself blush, but kept her eyes on Rachel as she said timidly, "Rach, do you honestly think we can do this?" Rachel smiled.

"Quinn you know me; if I want something I'll get it and I want to have a child with you." Quinn smiled widely and nodded.

"We'll make an appointment with a doctor first thing tomorrow, but tonight I say we celebrate." Which they did three times.

The next morning Quinn woke up first and got up with a smile to get dressed and make the coffee and breakfast for Rachel.

"Wow, this smells great babe." She heard forty five minutes later as she finished the waffle. She turned around to see Rachel wearing only a baggy t-shirt that barely went to her knees.

"I was gonna bring it to bed, but you got up." Quinn said starting at Rachel's legs.

"Oh, do you want me to go back upstairs?" Rachel asked apologetically.

"Not really I like the view." The brunette smirked.

"Well, in that case I will sit at the table."

"Thank you." Quinn said placing two plates at the table and sitting down. Breakfast passed in comfortable silence until Quinn's cell phone went off.

"So much for a quiet morning." She said before answering with a pleasant "hello".

"Q, it's Santana. Did you do the report on the Steven's case?" Quinn sighed and stood up from the table as she indicated to Rachel that she would be back. While Quinn was on the phone in her office Rachel decided to find the number for the doctor and make another appointment.

"Thank you very much." She said just as Quinn walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that, hon?" the taller girl asked when Rachel had hung up.

"Doctor I went to yesterday. I made us an appointment for two weeks from now; is that okay?" Rachel finished nervously.

"Yup that's fine. I'll tell Santana I'm leaving the office for an hour and she'll cover me. I did watch her kid on the spur of the moment last night she owes me." Quinn replied sitting back down.

"Yes, she does. Speaking of Santana do you have to work today?"

"No, Santana just called to ask about a case we worked on together. Do you work today?" Quinn asked taking a sip of her coffee and Rachel shook her head.

"Bill says I'm working too hard and that I need to rest my voice." The women shared a smile.

"So what do you want to do today?"

Quinn stood up and grabbed both plates and placed them in the sink as Rachel answered, "We could go celebrate again." Quinn smiled.

"You didn't get enough last night?" Rachel stood and walked over to the blonde leaning against the sink to pull her into a hug.

"I always want more of you."

"As sweet as that is you have to rest your voice so what if we just watched movies all day?" Rachel's eyes met Quinn's as she pulled back.

"That sounds perfect." The whole day was spent on the couch watching random movies surrounded by treats the girls had in their house and a medium veggie pizza and at midnight both girls dragged themselves up to their room to collapse in their bed with smiles on their faces.

The next two weeks passed like the weeks before and Rachel and Quinn barely saw each other except at the end of the night right before they collapsed from exhaustion. Before both girls realized it was the day of their doctor appointment and Quinn had gotten Santana to cover while Rachel told Bill she'd be back in two hours. They met in the waiting room fifteen minutes before their appointment time and spent the time in silence until Quinn asked, "Do you want to have the baby?" Rachel's eyes moved from the fish in the fish tank to meet Quinn's next to her.

"I'd like to experience it, but I don't know if I can quit performing right now."

"And I can take time off of work." Quinn said quietly.

Rachel didn't respond and it wasn't ling before the nurse came out and said, "Berry." Rachel and Quinn stood and followed the nurse into an empty exam room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The young dark haired woman said walking and closing the door before either woman could say anything. Quinn sat down and Rachel wandered around the room looking at the pictures feeling strangely nervous.

"So have we decided or do we need to talk more?" Quinn's quiet voice pulled her from a picture showing what a baby looked like in each month of pregnancy.

"Do you want to be pregnant again?" Rachel asked turning around to face her wife.

"I wouldn't mind it, if it was the only way we could have this baby. We already know I can carry a baby to full term. The only reason I ask is because of your dream." Quinn's sentence drifted off and Rachel sat next to her.

"All I care about is that we get a child and raise it together." Quinn smiled and the door opened to reveal a tall dirty blonde haired woman in a turquoise pair of scrubs.

"I'm Dr. Williams and you must be Quinn." She said holding her hand out to Quinn to shake.

"Yes. Hi." Quinn said shaking the other woman's cold hand. While Rachel talked to the doctor Quinn wondered what it would be like to be pregnant again.

"How does that sound Quinn?" she heard Rachel ask pulling her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry what?" she looked from Rachel to the doctor who just smiled sweetly.

"We were just asking if it was okay that you had the baby with my eggs and we'll find a donor."

"Sounds fine to me." The three women stood and said goodbyes to set up another appointment when they got a donor. Rachel and Quinn took separate cabs back to work and didn't see each other again until Rachel came home after her show the next morning at one. Quinn always stayed up to wait for Rachel, but this night she stayed up for an even more specific reason.

"I spent the whole day thinking." She stated when Rachel walked through the door and the brunette just smiled sleepily.

"So have I. I'm assuming we thought about the same thing."

"Sperm donor?" Quinn asked following Rachel up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Yeah and I have the perfect guy."

"If you say Theo you're gonna spend the night on the couch." The blonde threatened sitting on the bed while Rachel took off her make-up and changed her clothes.

"No I actually think you'll agree with this guy." Rachel replied with a big smile on her face.

"Well, I've got a good guy too." The shorter girl stepped out of the bathroom to lock eyes with Quinn.

"We can say his name at the same time."

"No, just say yours then I'll say mine."

Rachel climbed under the covers next to her wife and said, "Puck." Quinn's face lit up and she kissed the side of Rachel's head.

"We have the same brain. That's who I was thinking of." Rachel smiled.

"We can call him in the morning and see if he'll agree or if he can come out here."

"Sounds great." Quinn said before adding, "How was the show tonight?" The women fell asleep wrapped in each others embrace dreaming of a little child they could raise together.

The next morning Quinn called Puck.

"Hey, Q. How's life?" he asked after three rings.

"Good. How's yours?"

"Can't complain even though Noah is getting to be that trouble maker stage." Puck replied sounding tired.

"He's just like his father huh?"

"Ha ha." He said dryly before adding, "As much as I love getting teased by you I gotta get back to work so is there a reason for this call?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you would be mine and Rachel's baby daddy."

"You guys having a kid finally?"

"Yeah." Quinn said worried Puck would say no.

"I gotta ask the Mrs. But I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Thanks Puck." Quinn sighed.

"No problem, Q anything for my first baby mamma."

"Ha ha." Quinn replied before hanging up. It didn't take long before Puck called back.

"I'll be your donor." He said simply after Quinn picked up after only one ring.

"Thanks so much Puck. We'll figure out a day for you to come here." Quinn said reaching for her calendar.

"I already planned on next week. Amy and I both have the whole week off and I wanted to see Donald." Quinn smiled.

"Maybe you can meet your daughter too." Puck's breathing hitched in his throat.

"You met her?"

"Yup, she stopped by the house found out she was adopted by Rachel's cousin."

"Small world."

"I know right?"

Quinn and Puck shared a laugh before Puck asked, "How is she?"

"Good. Her names Bailey and she said she's going to school here. I have her number if you want to meet her."

"That'd be great. Thanks, Q." Puck said sounding more mature than the boy he was when she had Bailey.

"Anytime." Quinn responded they hung up and Quinn called Rachel receiving her voicemail.

"Just thought you should know Puck said yes. He'll be here next week and he said he wants to meet Bailey. I'll talk to you at home I love you. Bye." The blonde spent the rest of the afternoon working on a case with Santana before finally going home and making dinner for her wife. When Rachel came home two hours later she practically skipped into the house.

"Puck really said yes?" she asked once she bounded up to Quinn in the living room.

"Yup so we'll see him next and hopefully be pregnant in two weeks.

"No hopefully. We _will _be pregnant in two weeks." Rachel replied optimistically.

"Ok we will be." Quinn said smiling at the Broadway star's obviously perky mood.

The two women ate in comfortable silence until Quinn picked up the plates and Rachel said, "That was good. Thanks for dinner."

"No problem." The shorter woman looked like she needed to say something so Quinn asked, "What's on your mind?"

"What if we have a child and I'm a bad mother?" Quinn wanted to laugh at her loves unnecessary worry until she saw the seriousness on Rachel's face.

"Why do you think you'll be a bad mom?"

"Because I never had one" Quinn pulled her wife into her arms.

"If we're going by our parents to determine what mom we'll be then I'll be the worst mom and you'd be the sweetest." Rachel smiled up at her and Quinn continued, "It's not about who our parents were all that matters is us."

"You're right. I just let the worry get to my head."

"Well don't let it happen again, but if it does tell me and I'll reassure you." Quinn said jokingly stern.

"You always do." Rachel replied lovingly with a quick kiss.

The next week passed in excitement for the day Puck and Amy would arrive. On the night Puck said they'd get there Santana and Brittany packed up Donald and brought him to the house where Quinn and Rachel had prepared a crib for him and Noah and made dinner for the six friends. The traveling couple walking in with a sleeping child in their arm's and Puck whispered, "Where can we put him?" Quinn led Amy to the crib and as she laid him down Puck hugged all his old friends. Quinn hugged him last and went to stand next to her wife. The six adults ate while catching up and the night passed quickly before Amy yawned and said she was going to bed. The other five followed and fell asleep quickly only to be woken up a few hours later by Donald, Noah and Rachel's alarm clock. While Rachel was on the elliptical Quinn started the coffee and cooked breakfast. Puck and Santana followed the smell and grabbed two cups each and walked back to the bedrooms.

"Smells good, babe, as always." Quinn heard behind her five minutes after Puck and Santana left the room.

"Thanks." She said automatically before turning around to see Rachel sweaty and still dressed in her workout clothes.

"Rachel." She said sternly receiving a confused look. "Why are you still in your workout clothes?"

Rachel looked down at herself then looked up and said, "I was gonna get coffee before I showered is that bad?" Quinn walked closer to her wife and enveloped her in a hug.

"You know I can't resist you when you're all hot and sweaty like that." Rachel smirked and leaned up to lightly touch Quinn's lips with her own.

"Eww, get a room." They heard Santana say making them break away.

"You are in our house, S." Quinn snapped not taking her hands off Rachel's waist.

"I'm gonna go shower." Rachel left and Quinn shot Santana a dirty look.

"So what time is your doctor's appointment?" Puck asked diverting from the possible fight.

"Tomorrow at one." Quinn responded feeling excitement rush through her stomach.

"Cool." The still mohawked man said grabbing a plate to place waffles on. Halfway through breakfast Rachel joined them with wet hair and dressed in sweats and a baggy red t-shirt.

"Whoa, Berry I don't think I've seen you in anything, but a dress." Puck said as Rachel sat next to Quinn.

"I actually have a wide arrangement of clothes, Noah, and just favor dresses more." Breakfast ended soon after and Rachel left to finish getting ready for work as Quinn walked Santana, Brittany, Puck and Amy to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Q." Puck said giving her a hug.

"Ok." She replied and catching Santana's eye added, "And I'll be in the office as soon as I can." Santana nodded and Brittany and Amy smiled as they all walked out.

Work made time go faster and the net day Puck, Rachel and Quinn waited in the doctors office for Dr. Williams. Rebecca walked in and immediately handed Puck a cup.

"Go fill that up."

Puck smiled said, "Straight to the point. I like that."

"You should meet my husband then." She commented as Puck walked out the door.

With Puck gone Rebecca explained the procedure and by the time they left and hour later Quinn and Rachel felt more excited than they had been when they walked in. The weeks passed and Quinn knew she was pregnant, even before she took the test, but kept it from Rachel not wanting to get the other girls hopes up and be wrong. When the day Dr. Williams told her she could take the test arrived she waited the three unbearable minutes for the test to say yes and when it did she nearly screamed. Instead she pulled out her phone and called Rachel.

"Quinn, is this important 'cause Bill is giving me the stink eye." She heard after two rings.

"It's positive!" she screamed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, the pregnancy test was positive. We're having a baby!" Quinn heard a scream and pulled the phone away from her ear. When she put the phone back to her ear she heard a whispered apology.

"Bill get mad?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Yeah and he doesn't know why I screamed. We're keeping this a secret for a while." Rachel answered quietly.

"Ok, I'll let you get back to work. I love you."

"I love you too." When Quinn and Rachel determined it was time to tell everyone a month and a half later the first person they told was Puck.

"I'm happy for you and Rachel." Was his only response when she told him.

Rachel announced it to her cast members, Quinn told her co-workers and of course Rachel told her dad's. The only person they didn't think to tell was Bailey so when she came knocking on their door six months later she was surprised to see Quinn with a big belly.

"I see you've been busy." Bailey said smirking reminding Quinn of Puck.

"Come in. I'll explain." Quinn said and Bailey followed her to sit across form Quinn on the arm chair.

"When you came to visit the first time you asked if Rachel and I had any children which made us realize we wanted one so we went to Puck and here I am." The older woman said pointing to her stomach.

"So I guess me visiting was a good thing." Bailey said and Quinn smiled.

"A very good thing." Quinn's face contorted as she felt the baby kick.

"You okay?" Bailey asked worried.

"Yeah, she just kicks harder than you ever did." The young woman's eyes fell onto Quinn's stomach.

"She's a girl?"

"Yup. You want to feel her kick?" Bailey nodded and Quinn grabbed her hand to place it on the bulge.

"Wow." Bailey whispered.

"Yeah." Quinn responded watching the other girls eyes twinkle.

"She's your sister." Bailey's eyes met Quinn's.

"Can you call me when she's born and can I watch her grow up?"

"Of course." Quinn said feeling tears form in her eyes. The two women stayed in the same position until Rachel came home twenty minutes later.

"How're my girls?" she asked before her eyes fell on Bailey.

"Hi, Bailey." She added smile never faltering.

"Hi." Bailey replied standing. "I'll leave now."

"No, stay for dinner please." Quinn said standing with Bailey and walking over to Rachel who placed her hand on Quinn's belly.

"Ok." The college student said sharing a smile with Quinn.

"How's my Chloe Ray today?" Rachel said in a baby voice while bending down so she was face to stomach.

"She's kicking a lot." Quinn replied.

"She'll be a dancer."

"That's why you said when I was pregnant with . . ." Quinn started, but stopped when she met Bailey's inquiring face.

"Did I kick a lot?" Quinn nodded.

"But never as hard as Chloe is."

"Interesting." Rachel and Bailey said at the same time causing all three women to laugh. Quinn watched as Bailey helped Rachel cook and felt her baby kick. In a few months life would be hectic with the new arrival, but for now her life felt the closest to perfect it could and Quinn couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
